Mon petit amoureux aveugle Mon ange
by LilithIllyria
Summary: Back in old times where a lord would keep a whipping boy and a man was not free. Seifer is sent to another estate to keep company of a lord's son.
1. Shallow Sleep

AN: I am sorry I have been gone so long. Things have been… well interesting. The is an S.O.S So if you do not like boy on boy or man on man.. then well… do not read. I am not sure what all I am going to do with this fic, but yeah. Thanks for reading.

Chapter one: _Shallow Sleep_

The night was old and I was beyond tired. Most of my night was spent taking care of the young lord's horse. The child was a horrid little thing that kicked me more often than not, and the poor child set as his whipping boy often ended up with a bloody back for the little shit's wrong doing. I could not understand why Nobles used whipping boys when their own son was the one doing the wrong, but when one has money one will buy and trade to keep their young happy and quiet.

After taking care of the child's Peruvian Paso and getting the Arabian's final brush down, I left the stables. Both were colts given to the boy as a gift; one for show and the other for racing. Slowly walking the short yard to the small servant's house I nearly stumbled over a fallen log. Finally making it into the small warm house I was shocked to see the mast of the house standing there waiting. "Seifer..." Frowning I bowed as all good boys should.

"Yes me lord?" I kept my head low, knowing he was not happy with me as it was.

"Kyo is unhappy with your riding instructions… He feels you are only… mocking him, as he puts it." Biting my lip I kept my head down as I started to straighten. "I know you would not do so… So I came here to tell you tomorrow I will have you taken to the Loire's estate. Someone should be here in the morning to collect you."

Bowing once more I wait for him to dismiss me. When he does I head up to my room with the other servants giving me sad looks. It really doses not bother me. I never really cared for this place, having been traded from another estate. If you were good, a lord would keep you, unless there was a problem in the family. Then you became the Black Death moving from one estate to another. This would be my fourth move.

Flopping back on my lumpy bed I could not help but feel better, like I was going someplace better. I could rest for a bit then get up pack and sleep away what little of the night was left. With a large sigh I did just that.

I grabbed whatever clothing I had laying around and placed them in the side saddle bag. My pack came next filled with what little personal items I had as well as some of my riding gear. I only started working with horses when I came here, and when the master rider left I took over. Before that I did nothing but clean and keep the grounds. Wonder what I will do next.

Lying back on my bed for the last time I looked out at the tiny window and sighed. The sun was coming up. Great. Not only had I spent the whole day chasing after the wild ass known as Kyo, and the lord's son, I also spent all night cleaning after him. Life was just wonderful.

Closing my eyes I settled back. Forget this all. I was going to sleep till they threw me out. I smiled though very tired. Not the best way to show up at a new lord's estate, but I could not care less right at this moment. Closing my eyes I could feel the sun come up and the manner come alive with every living person, though I would be the exception. The exception till some one came and threw me out.

An: I know it was short but hey it's just chapy one. Sorry if you were hoping for a Quall. Sos has taken over and will stay. Please review and help me keep my sanity for a while longer.


	2. New Day's Dawn

An: Ok if you are wondering… I like French. The title… Unless you babel fish it, I will tell you in a later chapter. Other wise it spoils the story a bit. I am sorry if it takes a bit to get these up. I work several jobs as many of my old reads know and I am a full time student. Go me. So here's chapter two.

Chapter two: New Day's Dawn

There was a soft thud that woke me. Looking up at the window I could see it was nearly eleven. Glancing around the room I found a man standing off to the side. He was tall and lanky. His skin was a dark coco color, with darker hair that fell in several braids down his back. Smoky grey eyes looked out at me as his thin lips curled in to a smile. "Seifer Almasy I presume."

Nodding I looked him over and sighed. "From the Loire house?" His nodded back as he grabbed one of my packs. Blinking I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to help him. "Forgive me. My lord did not say when you would be here." Taking the pack I bowed deeply.

Rumpled, half asleep, and smelling of horse shit was not a good way to greet some one but it was the way I was going to today. Though I could not say he smelt good either but then again he had not slept in it as I have.

"Now now, I am nothing more than Sr. Loire's…." he frowned in thought for a moment. "Right hand man as they say. No need for this. La.. Sr. Loire likes to be less formal once on his estate. Makes him feel… as he says normal."

Standing back up straight I frowned at him in thought. It was odd but I might like it. Nodding I took my things and headed down stairs. As I said before I did not have much, but they were still my things. "Loire has given me on of his horses for you to ride."

Stepping out I saw the wonderful horse, she was standing tall next to another that looked the same. "Coco is the one you will be riding." Nodding I placed my bags on the ground and greeted her, by rubbing her nose. It is always best to greet a horse before riding one. They spoke easily if you do not. After a moment I saddled up and waited for the man.

Fallowing the man's lead I trotted off behind him as a good servant should. I hate being a good little servant, but I have scares from when I was not. Once out of sight I relaxed a bit and let Coco make her pace. "Laguna's a good man Seifer… he's not like the Haratos." I nodded realizing too late that he could not see me do so.

"I was hoping so." Looking around I spotted the little shit that had tormented me for the last five years and his whipping boy. The little lord was throwing stones at the stables, and broke a window. I really did feel pity for smaller boy at his side.

"Do you know what you are going to be doing at the Loire Manor?" Slowing his horse down he road next to me as if an equal, though I knew we were not. Pulling back on the reins slowing Coco down, only to have the man reach out and force us to ride along side. "I am no greater than you. We ride side by side. Now, do you know?"

I shook my head keeping my eyes in front of my on the path. "No I do not. I was thinking it might have to do with horses?" There was a small laugh that escaped the man before he spoke. "No no… Ward would not like you taking his job. Laguna has a son."

I could feel my heart stop as well as my breathing. "Am I to tutor him?" The man just laughed harder making my blood run cold in my veins. I could hear myself say no, and the want to run back to the lumpy mattress and the spoiled lord's son filled my head. The man's hand on my shoulder brought me back. "No… no… I can not be somebody's whipping boy….I can not!"

"Seifer, it is alright. Laguna's son is grown, maybe a good three years shy of your own age, but he's grown none the less." I was shaking my head not really hearing him. "Squall has not needed a whipping boy, ever. He was a well mannered child. You are simply to be his friend. The young lord dose not leave the estate often, and knows little out side of his study. That is the only reason you are here."

I heard the words but could not fully grasp them. "So I am to be… a companion?" I watched the dark man nod his head softly. "Yes Seifer you are." Letting go of a breath, I could feel my body relaxing in to the saddle. "They are both good men; Laguna and Squall." Kiros stated softly with a small grin.

Shaking my head as if to clear it I sighed, "I do hope you are right." Nodding the man kicked his horse so she would ride faster. Sighing I squeezed my legs asking Coco to do the same. "I wish to hurry so you might have time for a bath before meeting Laguna and his son."

Growling softly I fallowed the man whose name I hardly knew to my new home. Only the hope that it would be better than the last few kept me from riding off and having to be hunted down. I have tried it once and carry the scares for it, along with many others.

AN: Short I know but I like these little non cliffy endings of the chapters. That way you wont kill me and I get more faster. Hehe.


	3. Ready Steady

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I posted the second chapter before I saw them. Part of the title's meaning will be revealed in this chapter. I think it is because I am in a good mood… kinda. Haha. Can't fix everything or every one. O I do not own anything but the plot.. and that is thanks to the plot bunnies that run laps in my head when I sleep. Thank you.

Chapter Three: Ready Steady.

I was taken to the servant's quarter in the back. It was bigger than the last one I stayed in. Before I could say anything the dark man pushed me in to the house and in to a bath. So here I was sitting in the hot waters of this out door spring that was fenced off from the yard and attached to the house. The hot water was nearly too hot but just right for a man who smelled as I did.

The bath I was sitting in was built just below the spring, and only used for bathing, or so I was told. The hot water ran in to the wooden like tub when a gate was open, the run off water filled a small washing area for clothing. It was a great idea and worked wonderfully.

There was a creak of the door and I looked up in time to see an older woman with black hair step out. "Seifer?" Nodding I moved so she could not see all of me. No, I did not want my first day here to be remembered as the day I was seen naked. My nudity was my own. "I am Edea. Kiros is inside waiting for you, your things have been moved in to you room, though I did bring you these." She placed a towel near the tub and something to wear on a small bench. "When you are ready," she said softly to me. Nodding to her she smiled and left.

I sat there for a few moments enjoying the water. I never got a hot bath at my old manor, so I was unwilling to get out of the tub. Opening the gate at the foot of the tub I waited for all the water to drain before placing it back. Who ever made the tub was smart. River stones lined the floor and sides, which stayed warm with the water, and wood above that with little benches. Getting out I toweled off and dressed.

Dressing in a pair of dark green cotton pants, which tucked in to deep brown leather boots, a white shirt with full sleeves covered my arms, along with a deep brown doublet that covered the shirt. With a sigh I left the bath and frowned when I saw the man from before. "Kiros, is that right?"

Something slid across his face as if he just realized something. "Yes. I am sorry I did not tell you before, my apologies." He bowed lightly only making me wave it off. "You are above me, it is alright." I said softly before lowering my eyes. Kiros looked a little hurt by that but said nothing. "I will show you to your room. You are going to be close to master Squall, you will be staying in the main house."

I stopped moving and looked at the dark man before me. It should have been good news but old memories played in my head. Staying in the master's house was not always good. Sure the food was better, bed warmer, but something always went wrong when you stayed in the master's house. "Seifer?" I heard him but was not paying attention to him. I was not sure if I could live in the same house as my new master but it did not matter. I had to. Shaking my head I looked at him. "My apologies, I lost myself." Nodding the dark man started across the yard to the large manor.

Once at the door I realized there was no turning back. I was here and there was nothing I could do other wise, nothing I could have ever done differently. I was not born in to some great family, no. I was born a servant's son and will forever stay as that, nothing more than a servant. Stepping through the threshold I knew I would forever be this young master's 'friend'. No matter which way I looked at it, I still felt like I was meant to be his whipping boy.

"Ah Kiros you are back!" I could hear them in the small room off to my left. Slowly I turned and peaked in to the open door. "Is young Almasy with you?" Kiros turned and waved me in. With hurried steps I made my way up to them, though standing off to the side and went on to one knee. "Lord Loire." My head bowed I waited for that moment when you enter a new mast's presents, where they circle you and judge you, but it did not happen.

"Seifer… please no need for this." Looking up I saw that this Lord Loire was younger than the other, and had an inviting quality about him. He had these interestingly pale green blue eyes that sat in a narrow face with dark hair to frame it. "Please stand Seifer... and call me Laguna. "Unless others out side the manor are around or we are out, there is no need for you to call me other wise." He stated with a slightly lopsided grin. Nodding slowly I stood waiting for him to strike me as if it were a test.

"Wonderful. I am sure Kiros has told you all about why you are here… My son Squall should be here any moment. He is horrible with time, much like me though." Just as he finished the door behind us opened. The sight took my breath away.

The man standing there had short chocolate colored hair that was choppy and hung in his pale narrow face. Bowed lips pouted slightly as he glared at us. His lean body looked perfect in the pale blue shirt and tunic with leather pants and boots. Though small for a man, he looked strong in an agile, in a rather graceful way, though it was his eyes that caught my breath. They were a pale grey blue with flexes of green, though slightly clouded. Squall's eyes looked as if you were staring in to the sea as a cloud passed by.

"Ah Squall I take it you are done with your fencing lesions?" Laguna questioned with a great smile. Taking a few steps in to the room the brunet boy nodded. "Great… I take it you won seeing as you are not marked?" The boy's father asked as he watched his son. Tilting his head to the side the brunet nodded. "Yes, I managed to tag Ward before he could move." Laguna frowned next to me at his son's words. "Edea may have her hands full with you fully grown." Kiros stated with a chukle.

Shrugging the young mast walked closer but stopped. His face turned to me though those eyes looked a little unfocused. "Who is this?" He waved his hand in a general way at me as if he was not sure where I was. "This is Seifer Almasy; he will be helping you ride and so on around the grounds." Than man nearly sneered at his fathers words before turning to his father. "I do not need some play mate to watch over me. I am fine as is."

I could see the tension in Laguna as he sighed. "No Squall. You were lost for four days the last time you went riding. I can not have you doing that again. Seifer will ride with you when you leave the manor, and will be at your side when you are about." The lord of the manner had spoken clearly to his son. The tone was enough to frighten a lesser man. Those clouded eyes narrowed at his father as Squall turned and headed for the door. "Fine, do as you please, but do not think that I will become friends with this…. Servant." The brunet snapped before walking out and letting his fingers brush the door frame along a smooth faded part of the wood. It looked as if he had done that his whole life seeing as the wood looked smooth and faded up along the one side where a hand had touched it constantly.

Laguna sighed heavily and turned to me. "Please forgive him for. Squall has been a… troubled child. His mother died when he was young, then he fell ill for most of his young life. He feels he does not need help with anything." Laguna explained softly as his worried eyes looked through the empty door. Nodding I waited for my next orders, it is always good to wait to be dismissed. "Kiros will show you to your room." Smiling he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder making me winch slightly. "Welcome to your new home." Bowing lightly I turned and fallowed the dark man out of the room.

The manor was bigger than it looked. Kiros was heading down halls and up stairs as if it were a labyrinth he knew by heart. Looking around I found myself lost in the deep woods and rich tapestries. Finally he stopped at a door made of dark heavy wood. "This will be yours. Squall's is next door, if you need anything come find me or any of the others. Your things are in side. The young master goes riding just after dinner some times, though today I do not think Laguna will let him." Kiros stated quickly with a sort of smirk like smile. Nodding I bowed slightly before walking inside. Nearly passed out, my body headed for the bed.

"But I am a servant." I could hear myself mutter it but it did not sound like me. No servant should get a room this big or this lavish. The walls were covered in deep red tapestries; the king sized four post bed had thick velvety drapes hanging from it that matched the bed. A small sofa and chair sat near the fire place with book shelves on either side. "It is your room Seifer. Enjoy it please." Smiling Kiros left the room closing the door as he went. I was left standing in this large room gazing about like a fool.

The first thing I did was throw myself on the bed. It was soft and conformed to my body. After years of sleeping on lumpy beds and the occasional bed of straw, I was not sure I could get use to this. The door opened making me stop breathing as I turned to see who had come in.

There in the door way was the young master. I forced myself to be still as he walked in, his fingers rubbed along a smooth part in the wood. Maybe it was a habit of his. His clouded eyes glanced around the room looking for something. "I know you are in here." His face turned to the bed, making whatever bit of breath I had, leave me. Taking a small step in, he stopped. "Say something." It was a demand not a request.

Slowly I sat up, the rustle of the blankets made his face and eyes focus on me. "I am here." Glaring, he slowly made his way closer, as if unsure where things in the room were only to stop a few feet from me and the bed. Reaching out slowly he grasped the bed post and sighed. "They moved everything but the bed." He muttered as his hand held on to the post as if it were the last thing in the world for him to hold. I waved my hand before his face and he did not blink. Reaching out he swatted at my hand nearly missing it. "I am not going to amuse you. I can do fine on my own, though Laguna thinks differently."

I gasped a little as I watched his clouded eyes cross. "You are blind?" Those eyes uncrossed quickly and set a glare at the general direction of me. "Are you that dumb?" He grunted back at me. Glaring back, mainly because he could not see I sighed. "I did not know, no one told me. Forgive me young master." Sighing, the brunet waved his hand. "Now you know. I do not need your help so stay out of my way. I am only doing this to humor my father." Nodding slowly I shook my head, "Of course." Slowly he took a step closer letting his hand fall from the post, the other reaching out to me. "Stand." I did so without asking why, good servants never ask only act. His hand slowly reached out for my face. I had to force myself to stand still as he touched the side of my face. "You are about six foot?" I nodded knowing he could feel it. Sliding his hand down the brunet ran them over my shoulder and sighed.

His brow creased in to a frown, his eyes crossing in thought. I wanted to ask but years of training told me not to. Dropping his hands the brunet turned and headed for the door. His hand touched the same spot rubbing it gently. "Dinner will be soon, I will get you when it is ready." With that he left, the door closed behind him.

Sighing I threw off my shirt and settled down on the bed. My naked back itched from the shirt. Resting on my stomach I took the time to dose off for a nap, something I never got at any of the other estates I was forced to serve at.

A cold hand touched my back making me wake and jump from the bed. Reaching out I grabbed the hand and threw the person on to the bed, before I could see. Once I realized it was the young master I stopped and dropped to the floor. "Forgive me my lord; I did not know it was you." The brunet just lay there for a moment before he got up and ran his fingers over my back. Winching slightly I forced myself to stay still. Circling he stopped behind me, his fingers still resting on my flesh. "Where did you get these scares?" Closing my eyes I turned my head down to the side.

"All of them are from my past till this past year." His hand shook a little at one large tuffs of scare tissue. "Why?" He asked softly as his fingers drifted a small bit. I laughed a small bit and shook my head. "I was a whipping boy till I turned ten, I also ran from my master at age sixteen, and was whipped a year ago for striking a young master, though I did not." I answered shortly. Always answer with the least amount of words you can and be honest. Normally it worked. The hand fell from my skin making me shiver a slight bit. "Stand." The young master tended to keep his words short as well, though the demanding tone was getting to be annoying.

Slowly I got to my feet, not turning to the man behind me. His cold fingers returned to my back running along the hard long clusters of scares. I had been whipped enough that I could not feel much on my back and it often became tight when I slept. Walking slowly around to the front he ran his hands down my shoulders where a few stray scares rested and down my arms, stopping at the bends. "Where did these come from?" Biting my lips I let go of a breath. "My first master was cruel. When we would play as children he would whip at my arms to see how 'fit' I was to be his whipping boy. His father found it amusing."

"Are there more?" His fingers left my arms and fell to his side. Turning my head down to the side I sighed. "Yes." He sighed and took a step back falling on to the bed. "You just let them do this?" There was confusion and anger in his voice. "I could do nothing else." It was true. I could not have done anything to stop them.

"Put your shirt on. Dinner is ready." Nodding I did as I was told. The young lord just sat there with his eyes seeing nothing, though they crossed a little. I was betting he was lost in thought. Once dressed, I walked over to him and waited, "is there anything else you wish me to do?" Shaking his head the brunet removed himself from the bed and headed to the door placing his hand on the frame. I could not help but stare and wonder what the young man was thinking, or why it mattered that I had scares. Fallowing him through the labyrinth of halls and doors, we finally made it to where we needed to be. There was a large table sitting just off the kitchen. I found it odd that the rest of the servants were sitting at this large table along with the masters of the manor.

Wedged between the young lord and a blond woman I sighed. I have never been around this many people before. Laguna stood and said a small thank you to Hyne before sitting down, and the food was passed. Everyone, servant's, lords, cooks, maids, were sitting around the table talking as if it were normal. Keeping mainly to myself I ate quietly. Once the whole table was finish eating the maids and cooks cleaned the table as people slowly made their ways back to what ever it was they were doing.

Squall stood and I fallowed heading to where ever he was going. Making it back to my room, Squall placed his hand on the worn wood and turned to me. "I do not plan on leaving my chambers for the night. You are welcome to sleep till morning when I ride, take another bath down stairs or do as you please. Breakfast is served in the same room, though in the mornings there is less of a show, do to their duties. Dinner is the only meal father insists we have together." I bowed deeply showing how thankful I was, only to have his hand grab my shirt and pull me to stand. "Please do not. There is no need to do that here. I am next door." With that he opened the door and headed to his own room.

Walking in I closed my slowly and stripped down to my pants. Crawling in to the bed I curled down and waited for sleep. I knew it was early but I wanted to sleep. It was luxury thing for servants in other manors that I have stayed at and wished to keep it here, or get as much sleep as I could. Drifting off I wondered why my scares had bothered the young lord and if I should be worried about it. I was hoping this manor was better than the others.

AN: Haha little longer. I hope you liked it. Please review. The title means my little blind one. Well part of it. I must run off to class now… so I will write more tonight and hopefully post another chapter with in the next 48 hours!


	4. Unexpected

AN: Whoot I got chapters done and I'm on a roll. Who knew? I hope you all enjoy my story so far. I am working hard on it. O if you did not know... each chapter title is a Hyde or a L'arc En Ciel song. Haha I'm a geek. Thank you for the reviews they do mean a lot to me. I hope I can keep you reading.

Chapter Four: Unexpected

I woke early in the morning, from what I could see from the moon it was around four am. Getting out of the large bed I find something to wear and slip on my things from yesterday. With fresh cloths under one arm I wonder out in to the halls looking for this bathroom to wash in. After what felt like a life time of wondering around I find what I was looking for.

Opening the door I found the smoother part of the frame, noting there is a small carving etched in to the wood. It was so worn that I could not make out what it was. Once in the bath I lit a few candles. The room is large with a small wall that blocks the view of the back. Walking around the divider, I find that this bathroom is just like the other though fully in closed.

Setting a towel close to the tub I filled the smaller one and note that there's a small gate that leads in to the stone wall and out the building. Opening the main gate I fill the lower tub and hum as the hot steam whirls around me. Once filled, I strip down and slip under the hot liquid. Coming back up I let the water just take me in as I start to nod off.

The heavy wooden door creaked making my heart stopped. It was still early and I could not see how anyone would be up this early. Holding perfectly still I waited for some one to move. There was no light as if the person did not need a candle to see at all, and in the moment I knew who it was.

Squall came around the corner walking up to the bath. His hand reached out to the gate but froze when it hit the wet wood. "Who's there?" I moved slowly making sure the water splashed as I did so. "I am here." For a moment I was not sure if he knew who I was by voice, but when his grey blue eyes crossed slightly in thought before he relaxed, I knew he knew it was me. It was then I noticed he was nude.

"I did not expect you to be up so early." Slipping in to the tub the young master made sure to sit on the opposite side of me. Blinking lightly I sink a bit in to the water. Squall turned away from me to grab the bar of soap. I could not help but gasp when I saw the marking on his pale white back.

I knew I was staring at him, but I could not help it. The scars on his back were large to say the least. They ran up each shoulder blade, nearly covering them completely. The scars were thick at the bottom and narrowed out to fine nearly pointed at the top, that looked as if some one had come up and ripped wing off him from the bottom up. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was stretched out towards him.

I managed to put my hand back down before the brunet turned around. His eyes turned towards my general direction, looking blank as he did so. "Ask if you want." I was not use to lords giving me the privilege of asking questions, so I just blinked at him for a moment. "The carvings in the wood… are they so you might know where you are?"

The brunet looked startled for a moment as if I had asked the wrong question. Slowly something slid back in to place on his face as if he had to forgotten what he expected me to ask him, and he was thinking of what I had asked him. "Yes. They were carved in the frames after I became blind. I use them to remind me what room I am in. Though many of them are faded I can still tell what room I am about to walk in if I touch them." His small lips smiled lightly as if he were spending a bit of time remembering the markings.

"You said you had more scars? Where?" Squall asked softly as he sat there. Chuckling I ran my hand across my shins. "One between my eyes, a few on my rear and thighs, and a random few behind my knees," Letting go of a sigh I looked up at the brunet across from me, as he spoke again. "Do you feel wronged by the people who did this to you?" A small frown showed on his face as chocolate hair clung in his face.

I laughed again, I could not help it. This was something new to me. A master, lord who cared about the people serving him, it was both comforting and unnerving at the same time. "Yes. I do feel wronged by them, but it is hard not to feel that way when one is ripped from their parents and placed in something like I was."

"They took you from your parents?" That one question took my breath away. There was something so sad and so shocked in his voice that it made my chest tighten. "No… but I like to think of it that way. It helps make life easier then." My own voice answered softly. Turning his face away from me, Squall sighed softly. "I guess it would." With that he started washing his body as if I had not opened my mouth at all.

Sitting at there far end of the tub I finished off washing myself and got out of the bath. With a towel fully wrapped around myself I turned to face my new lord. Who was nude. I turned quickly away and started dressing. Even if he could not see me staring I did not want to stare. I mean I did, but it would be wrong. Finally we were both dressed and heading down to the kitchen.

As Squall had said before no one was there. Sitting next to the head of the table Squall waited for a moment and sighed. His hand slowly eased out feeling around. "Would you like me to get you something?" Turning to me he glared silently saying no. Sighing I sat down taking some toast and some eggs.

I watched as Squall picked at a muffin sighing from time to time, as if he were thinking too hard about the things in his hand. He looked as if he were not enjoying his meal. Through it all he just glared at everything near him as if the table were his eyes that failed him. Once finished the brunet stood and just waited. Getting up I tried to understand what he wanted. "Where to my lord?" Turning sharply the brooding man walked away though the back of the kitchen. Jogging I fallowed after him, not sure what else to do.

"Riding." Squall grunted as he walked across the field to the stable. He stopped at the door, his clouded eyes running back and forth, though not seeing anything. Dragging his feet a little as he walked through the straw covered floor, Squall made it to the back of the stables, before placing his hand on the frame and smiling. A sold black horse trotted up to him whinnying happily.

I do not know how he does it but he does. Squall brushed the hose down and saddled her up in near record timing. Only when the young man threw himself on to the horse did I realize I did not have one for myself. "I need to walk her a bit. The second stall on the left, Karma, she can be your horse." With that he left.

Turning I found the horse glad to see each had their names above the arch. Brushing the beautiful caramel colored animal down, I saddled her up and headed out as well. The young lord was not that far off. Trotting near I could not help but admire how the young man rode his horse as if he could see. It looked as if nothing could stop the young lord.

Stopping all movement, Squall tilted his face up a little towards me. "Seifer?" Even the horse looked as if she knew how Squall acted and froze right with him. "Yes my lord?" Frowning in thought the brunet turned and rode closer to me. "There's a trail near here we will ride on every morning, or evening." Nodding for a moment I frowned, having forgeten he can not see. "Yes my lord."

That may have been the wrong thing to say, because the young man only glared harshly at me before riding off, forcing his horse to ride hard. Growling I squeezed my thighs hard around the horse and was thankful she did not buck. Taking off after the young lord I was thankful that I managed to catch up with him. Squall had slowed his horse down to a calm trot by the time I had reached him. Matching his pace I could not help but hum softly.

We rode like this for about a good two hours before heading back. Neither Squall nor I spoke during the ride, though the brunet did not seem to mind my humming. Once we made it back to the manor, Squall took his horse in side the stables, with me fallowing behind him. We both cooled down our horses, and headed in side.

Squall grabbed an apple on his way in before turning sharply, making me nearly walk in to him. "I will be in my study till dinner." With that he turned once more leaving me. With a small sigh I turned and headed in to the kitchen. There was Edea cooking over the stove, and a younger blond woman working along side her.

"Seifer." Smiling the older raven haired woman looked to me before turning back to the stove. "Ma'am." Settling down at the smaller servant's table I watched as both women moved about. The blond one looked unearthly pale, with crystal blue eyes, that in itself was unusual for a woman who was not a wife of a master lord. Her figure in itself was perfect. From her chest perfectly stuffed in her corset to the curve of her hips she looked well fit. For a woman she looked lovely, and made me wonder if she were alone or if she had some one.

"Is there something you like?" I had not noticed I was staring till she spoke. Blinking I looked her over. The woman was curved perfectly, but still held a slender form as if she worked out side or performed hard work in the house.

"Sorry ma'am." Frowning she turned to Edea who just smiled. "Seifer dear, this is Quistis. She is the closest to a lady's maid we have." Throwing on a smile I looked up at Quistis making sure there was eye contact. "Forgive me Quistis. I have never in my life seen a woman look so lovely as you." A quick rush of crimson filled her cheeks before she turned back to the stove.

"Hold your tongue Seifer. My husband would be quick to cut it off if he heard you speak like that." Smiling I nodded even though she could not hear me. "Well noted, but I speak only the truth my dear Quistis." There was a laugh that came from the door way that made me turn to see tall lean man with auburn hair leaning in over the split door. "Yes my Quistis is quiet lovely."

The said blond woman rushed over to the man popping him on the arm. "Irvine!" Glaring she watched him move back before walking in. "How long have you been there?" With her hands on her hips, Quistis demanded the man to answer her. "Long enough now come on love. I have a moment I would love to spend with you." With that he dragged the angry woman out the door and out of sight.

"I take it that Irvine is her husband?" With a laugh Edea nodded. "Yes Seifer Irvine his her husband, though they are newly weds." Smiling I settled back only to be granted with a pot of potatoes. "If you are going to sit here you are going to work." Sighing I took the nearest knife and started pealing.

Once done I settled back and looked at my handy work. "What are you going to make with these?" Walking over the woman looked the pot and smiled and brought me over a bowl. "If you cut them in quarters and I'll bake them right up." Picking them up I started slicing them for the woman who was cooking something good. The whole kitchen smelled wonderful.

Dinner was made in no time and everyone was settled down at the table. Placed next to me was my young lord where I was forced to watch him scold as he ate. Dinner finished and I was forced to leave quickly to keeping up with Squall. "My lord..." He stopped short nearly making me run in to him. "My lord?" Turning sharply the brunet glared harshly at me.

"Call me Squall. I can not stand this lord shit." Blinking I stared him down wondering if I have ever heard a young lord curse before. Sighing I nodded. "Yes... Squall." He frowned even more as he 'looked' me over. "I am going for a walk." With that he turned and stalked off. Growling I ran to keep pace with him. "Squall!"

Opening the door Squall stomped out side only leaving standing there alone. "Leave me. I will call you when I am in need of you." With that he left, stomping off in to the woods near the manor. Sighing I turned to help them back in the dining hall.

I was sitting quietly looking out the back window of the kitchen when Edea tapped me on the shoulder. "It is dark now Seifer… Where is Squall?" Sighing softly I turned to the older woman I forced on a smile. "He is out in the woods I believe. He asked me not to come." Sighing, the woman looked out at the angry darkening sky. "Please go out and find him before it storms."

"Yes ma'am." Getting up I stopped at the door. "Where would he go?" Looking back out the window Edea shook her head. "There's a path just a little past the stables. Take that and you will find him." Nodding I left the table and headed to the back door to find the path I needed to head down.

It did not take long for me to find the path, it had been well walked. Wondering down it I noticed there were several trees that were marked as you walked. Fallowing them I soon stumbled in to a clearing. A tree sat in the center with small flags along the trunk. Several small stones were placed along the roots, with a larger one nearly pounded in to the center. There on the ground was Squall curled in to a ball.

The young lord was fast asleep on the cold ground. Bending down to pick him up I noticed the name in the stone was sleeping under. _Rain Leonhart._ Frowning I looked at the brunet in my arms who just moaned softly as he shivered. Fallowing the path back I by passed the kitchen knowing Squall would not have anyone fussing over him, even if he were chilled to the bone. Once in his room and away from the others, I settled him down in his bed. Placing my hand on hid head I could tell he had a fever. Stripping him down and placing him under the covers I headed down to the kitchen for some ice.

"Is Squall alright?" I had not noticed Edea till she was right on top of me. Letting out a small breath I adjusted my hold on the ice. "Yes. He has a small fever but he is alright." Her yellow eyes widened as she noticed the ice in my hands. "Go… Stay with him and make sure he will be alright." With that she pushed me out of the kitchen.

Squall was still asleep in his bed, though the brunet had kicked the covers off, despite his consistent shivering. Sitting next to him I placed the rag covered ice on his head, only to receive a whimper from the young lord. With a sigh I brushed his hair back and replaced the rag. Leaning back I could feel the brunet move around me as he thrashed in his sleep. Closing my eyes I started humming the only song I knew, which calmed him greatly. Opening my eyes I was shocked to see stormy eyes facing me. Blinking slowly the brunet moved himself closer to rest on my lap before slipping off in to slumber once more. Closing my own eyes I settled down and rested, knowing it might just be a long night.

AN: Wow.. long for me eh? Sorry Desi.. but I wanted it up so you didn't get to look over it once more. But thank you all the same. And thank you Matt. It means a lot to me that you have been there and kicked my ass back in to writing if you will. OOO A BIG THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I love you much. I'll be working on 5 soon. Have a safe week!

ZoZo


	5. Feeling Fine

An: Ello once more. Well I hope you enjoy this chappy. I'm putting a paper off that's due tomorrow to do it. Lol. Yay wasting time for you guys. Lol. Anyways, thank you as always for the amazing reviews. Those really make my day. I hope I can finished this story and keep it in the same character. Hope you like it.

Chapter Five: Shallow Sleep.

I awoke to soft movement next to me, making my eyes instantly open, only to be met with darkness. The shadows coming from the windows gave me a small clue as to the hour, but I could only truly guess what late hour it was by the moon I could not see.

Glancing around fear welled up in my throat. Nothing looked like the room I had, everything here was dark wood that nearly looked like dried blood in the dim light. Something moved to my left that made my pulse quicken. Looking down slowly I was meet with relief to see my young master there.

Everything came back to me then; Squall sleeping outside, the bad storm that had hit just before I fell asleep, the young lords' sleeping fits, everything. Shifting I pulled the smaller man in to my arms and cradled him to my chest, humming my only song softly. Another small whimper left his lips before he stilled, breathing soft once more.

Laying there I just enjoyed the weight of his body against mine. It felt right, normal, and welcomed in a comforting kind of way. It was like his body was molded to fit mine like this. I felt him move and cracked an eye. There I saw nothing but the color of a clouded sea, and that alone made me rear my head back and blink in confusion. Slowly Squall's face came in to focus with a confused look to his face that must have matched mine. Those stormy eyes crossed slightly as if he were lost in thought. "Seifer?" His voice was thick with sleep as he spoke.

"I am here." Blinking for a moment Squall sighed softly before resting his head back on my chest. Gently I ran my fingers through his hair as if he were a small child I was comforting, humming softly. Those clouded stormy eyes closed as a sigh slipped past his pouting lips and from what I could tell, he fell asleep. Letting out a large sigh I nuzzled down under the sheets holding the smaller man close before I too fell asleep.

The next time I woke I could see light struggling to shine through the heavy black velvet curtains. The weight of Squall was absent, and that alone made me sit up a little. Looking about I spotted the chocolate haired man sitting at the foot of the bed. With his arms wrapped around his stomach Squall turned towards me. "You are awake?"

Blinking slowly I watched him for a second. "Yes." Nodding he turned his face back to the other side of the room and closed those stormy eyes. Slowly I crawled to him, making sure to make noise so that he would know I was coming. Never once did he turn as I crawled my way to him. Gently I placed a hand to his arm, feeling how utterly cold he really was.

"Squall… You need to come back under the covers. Your skin is like ice." Shaking his head the brunet pulled away from my touch. "Then please my lord, a bath, anything to warm you." I could see his shoulders stiffen as he turned as far from me as he could before the one word slipped past his lips. "Why?" Why? I did not know why. I did not know why I cared. I was not sure what answer he wanted. Why? Why did I want him to get warm? Why did I care? A small laugh brought me out of my thoughts and back to the brunet at the end of the bed.

"You wish not to be whipped is that it?" He made it a statement not a question. Shaking his head the brunet rubbed his temples lightly. "Why else would you care." Pure bitterness coated his silky voice.

"No.." I said softly reaching out and touching his arm once more before I could think. Turning I watched Squall's eyes cross as he thought for a moment or two. "Lies." He stated simply before I shook my head and wondered if he could feel my moving. "No Squall. I have been whipped enough in my life time to not be too bothered by it. I want you well and warm. Come back under the sheets and warm your self."

Pouting for a moment Squall's eyes finally uncrossed before he moved to crawl back to the head of the bed. Never before would I have said that crawling was sexy but Squall just had a way to make it. His slow strides made his back dipped to the point were it was unearthly arousing. By the time he made it to the head of the bed I was staring like he was the last man on earth. "Are you staying?" his soft voice filling the room for a brief moment. Blinking for what felt like a life time, I had to shake my head to clean my mind. "If you would like," I watched his head bob in an answer before he lowered his body down in to the tangle of sheets. Crawling back to the head of the bed near him I settled down before he moved and curled up close to me once more.

Gently I placed my hand to his head only to feel it warm with fever. Pulling the sheets closer to our bodies wrapping us in warmth as his smaller body shivered in my arms. "Do you need anything Squall?" Shaking his head lightly Squall curled even closer to me sighing softly in to my chest. "Would you like an extra quilt?" I felt him nod before he moved away. Getting out of the bed I nearly coursed when my bare feet hit the cold stone floor. There was a small laugh from the bed that made me smile; turning back I found a small smirk on the brunet's face.

Grabbing an extra quilt I hurried back to the warm bed and wrapped the smaller man in it. Settling close I waited for him to move the small inches closer and both of us sighed softly once he had. There was a soft knock at the door that brought me fully back to being awake. Slowly the large door opened revealing Edea. Frowning, the woman walked in to the room and placed her small boney hands on his head. "He's warm, but not bad. He should be alright, thank you." Smiling she placed those long cool fingers on my head and frowned. "I will bring up some soup for the both of you." With that she left. Sighing I rolled back on to my side with Squall cuddling up to me.

Squall wiggled slightly waking mere inches from my face. Blinking I watched his eyes cross before a groan left his lips. "Are you well Squall?" Moaning the brunet pressed close to my chest. "My head hurts." Humming softly I ran my fingers through his hair keeping him close; a muffled 'thank you' left his lips before he relaxed once more. It was odd. The man I had met before and the one curled in my arms now are not the same. Physically yes but mentally no. I was nearly sure it was his fever.

Glancing at the door I could not hold back the smile that pressed my lips when Edea came in with two bowls. "Eat up boys. I do not want to get these bowls back with anything left in them." Nodding I watched her leave the room and close the door softly behind her. Squall moved first with a small grunt as he tried to sit up. With help Squall was propped up at the head of the bed with me sitting right beside him. The soup was tomato and tasted wonderful. Humming softly I leaned over to make sure Squall was eating his own only to find it nearly gone. "You were hungry." I watched those amazing eyes cross for a moment before the spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl. Taking his empty bowl and placing my half eaten one in his hands, I could not help but smile at the smaller brunet. "Have the rest of mine."

His frown deepened as the bowl rested in his hands, but slowly he started to eat the soup, still glaring at the empty space before him. "It is not that bad is it?" I asked softly wondering what all he was glaring at. Slowly he turned his eyes to me and glared before speaking. "I am not a child." I lost myself and laughed, I laughed harder than I have ever had. "No Squall… no you are not a child in manner, you are some one's child but not a child in manner," Some how I managed to mumble through my laughter. Those amazing eyes crossed once more in thought before the frown deepened twice as much and his glare hardened. "I mean no harm Squall, but you are your father's son." Sighing, the brunet turned and finished off the soup before getting back under the covers. "Go. You smell that of a horse's ass." His voice muttered over his shoulder as his back was to me. Sliding out of the large warm bed I nodded. "I will go, but I will be back to check on you." He grunted out something with his back turned to me as I left the room.

I spent well over an hour in the tub soaking up ever bit of warmth I could. Once done I headed back to my room dressed in pale blue and soft leather vest and boots. Slipping in side I placed my old things in the pile I was told to place them in. Heading back out of my room I quietly made it in to Squall's room. The brunet was sitting with his back to the head bored small thick book in his hands. "Squall?"

Stormy eyes turned to me with a frown. "Yes?" Walking closer I saw that he had nothing but a blank page before him with small bumps on them. "Are you feeling better?" His eyes crossed once more before he turned back to the page. "Better though not fully well." Sitting down next to him I nodded and gently placed my hand to his head. "You fever is down." Nodding he dragged his fingers across the page working them in lines like a person would drag their eyes across a page when reading. Frowning deeply I tried to understand what it was he was doing.

A small growl trickled from his lips before Squall turned his head towards me. "Do you like it when people read over your shoulder?" The question made me think for a moment. "I am use to it… but no." Shifting away Squall took the blank book with him. "Neither do I," He snapped harshly. Frowning I looked at him in pure confusion. "Reading?" I tried my hardest to not make is sound like a question. A large ground out sigh left his lips. "Yes I am reading. Each bump makes a letter."

Looking at the book I watched his fingers run over the page before he flipped it. Another growl left his lips before he took my hand and placed it on the book. Dragging my own calloused fingers over the small bumps he stopped for a moment. "That was the word 'horse'." Blinking for a moment I ran my fingers back over the cluster of bumps. "You can read like that?" I could not help the question as it slipped past my lips and tongue. With a sigh I watched the brunet's head bob. "Yes. There are books for people of younger age on the self if you would like." Frowning deeply I removed myself from the bed and headed for the door. 'I will bring you back some food." The brunet turned to say something but I was already out the door before his voice could float over to me.

Heading down stairs I was met with a young blond boy who glared harshly at me. "Seifer is it?" Blinking at the shorter man I nodded. "And who might you be?" Standing as tall as I could I watch the sparky young man shrink a small bit. "Squall is like a brother to me... Do anything to hurt him, lose him, or even push him and you are toast." Laughing lightly I pushed past the smaller man. "I am here only to serve him. Come paired to my last family I do not think I will being doing anything to be sent back." Heading to the kitchen I left the angry short man to fume in the hall.

Grabbing some bread and stew that Edea had cooked up earlier, I headed back up to the young master's room. Thankfully no one graced the halls on my way back. Quietly I opened the door to find the brunet curled on to his side, the book lay fallen on the floor. Walking around I placed what I had brought up on the stand before pulling the covers over the smaller man. "I do not need a sitter," Growled the nearly sleeping brunet before he lifted his head. "No you do not." Smiling lightly I stopped near his bed. "Are you feeling better Squall?"

I watched as his eyes lazily blink before he shifted back deeper in to the bed. "Yes… is that stew?" Letting a small smile form on my lips I nodded. "Yes Squall that is stew. Edea made it just today." I watched as he grabbed for the stew and started eating. "You only eat when you are sick?" I watched as he stopped for a moment to 'look' at me, though his eyes were crossed and slightly to my left. Smiling I ruffled his hair and took a step back. "I will leave you to yourself. In the morning I will come to wake you and see how you are. Good night my lord."

Turning I made a fast exit before the brunet could speak his mind. Once out the door I headed to my own room, missing dinner. I was not hungry anyway, I just wanted sleep. Walking in to my room I stripped down and crawled under the cooled sheets. As I started to drift off I could not help but thank every star in the sky for the new house I was in. It might be the only thing I could call close to home.

AN: OMH If you find this chappy to be shit… I am sorry. I had the hardest time doing it. GAh.. The next should be better. They're getting closer thanks to Squall's temp and man did it do a body good... but again Squall's angesty so it might just backlash and bite me in the ass…

I hope it doesn't. I put off another paper for this to be finished…. Hyne help me.. Finals are coming up so it'll take a bit… and over brake I'll update as fast as I can before the next semester starts…

Reviews are loved.. And thank you everyone who reviewed... Thank you matt you're a life saver in more than one way.. as well as Jackie.. I love you both. There are some full thank you s on my myspace.. if you'd like to check them out to my friends.. I love you all.

Reviewers; I swear there will be some kisses coming up.. Seifer's going to be a bit more pig headed soon. Ty. Review.. tell me what's wrong.. I love help but if you just tell me it's crap I'll ignore you and so on. I need thing alittle more.. E-mail.. aim.. msn.. pebo.. all on my homepage myspace link.. let me know.

GAH long AN but hey needed to be said. OO I did not have some one look if over.. Because I want it up.. sorry Desiree.. thanks for kickin my ass sometimes. hehe


	6. Blurry Eyes

AN:. I'm glad you all like the last chapter. I was bothered by it a lot. But fillers will be needed. sighs Little writer's block here so I am sorry it took a while. I am trying to work on that. Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Well here goes nothing.

Chapter Six: Blurry Eyes

It took Squall nearly two weeks to be back to his full health. During that time I got to know everyone who lived in the manor. There is Edea. She had been around for longer than anyone and cared for Squall when he was little. She did not tell me how Squall ended up blind, but only that his mother died when he was young. Ward and Kiros had been there before hand and only Laguna I was told, knew when they showed up. The three of them were thick as thieves and were hardly away for long stretches of time without one another.

The young woman Quistis had moved here as a young child. Laguna had taken her in when he heard that her mother was killed by another lord. Irvine had fallowed, though he was a trade. He was now helping Ward with the horses and hunting. The short blond man I had met in the halls was named Zell. The spunky boy was found near the woods by Squall, and despite the small blond had bonded with the brooding brunet. Zell was the messenger boy. The small blond made trips in to town for things needed as well as to deliver mail.

Unknown to me there was a cleaning girl named Selphie, and another named Xu that ran around the manor. I was told by Irvine not to mess with Xu. I did however run in to her and did not know what the cowboy was talking about. I found her cleaning a room while I was wondering about. I lent her a hand and she has been nothing but nice, though maybe Irvine had said the wrong thing. Selphie on the other hand was a hand full. I do not know how I missed her in the halls. Thankfully I did not have to see her often. The small woman liked to ask too many questions and bounce around a lot.

All in all everyone got along well in the manor and helped one another. Laguna was also known for getting down on his knees and helping with the floors or fire. It was oddly comforting to know my lord would look after us all like a family.

I was in Squall's room making sure his fever was down fully. Opening the door I was a little shocked to see him sitting at the window staring fully dressed. "My lord?" Turning his head the brunet frowned instantly at me. "I have told you several times, do not call me that." Chuckling softly I walked up and ruffled his hair. "Yes my lord." The frown turned to a glare but did little to me.

Some how I had grown use to the broody man's looks. Letting the glare roll off me I moved and opened the curtain. Sun pored in to the room like water filling a glass. Shifting back Squall nearly fell over at the sudden rush of light and heat. "What was that?" With his hand in he air Squall squinted up at where he thought it was.

"It is called sun my lord. I opened a curtain for you." Growling Squall's hand reached out flaying at me. Chuckling I took his hand and held it tight in mine. "My lord, your hand," Gently I rubbed his captured hand in mine. "Maybe you should be in bed."

I never saw it. I just did not see the pale blur of Squall's fist before it set in to my cheek. Letting go of his hand and blinking a moment I could not help but look at the man before me. "Do not touch me like that." Glaring harshly the brunet got up and stormed off to his bed where he slumped down.

Rubbing my cheek I watched the man for a moment. "It was a good hit." Getting up I walked over slowly to the brunet. "A bit low but good, my lord." Some kind of growl left his lips before the brunet turned to me. "Do not call me that." I knew I was pushing it but something had changed and I could not care if I were or not.

"Who taught you to fight and ride?" It was like watching the weather change in the brunet's stormy eyes. Everything moved clearly through those stormy orbs. "Ward and Kiros." That one answer gave away more information than anything else. That answer let me know I was free to ask questions and most likely get answers. Sighing I placed my hand to his head. "You are still a bit warm… Please rest my lord."

"If you stop calling me that then yes I will rest." Chuckling softly I nodded. "Alright, Squall but please forgive me if I forget myself. Old habits die hard." He nodded softly before sitting back in to the bed and closing his eyes. "I do not need a sitter." Squall muttered as he scowled at me. "I know my.." A rather harsh glare was sent my way stopping me from saying anything else. "I know Squall."

We sat like that for a while before I heard the young man's stomach growl for food. "I will bring something back for you." As I pulled myself off the bed, a pale hand grabbed my wrist. "No. I would like to leave my room and eat at the table." Nodding I watch the man dress himself, no longer feeling as if I need to say anything. Squall just knew some how.

Down in the dining hall we ran in to Laguna. The man looked happy to see his son out of his room. Edea had told me over the past few days a little about the Loire's history. Squall was sick as a child, and that helped lead to his blindness. There was no guessing as to why Laguna was relieved to see Squall up and about.

"Seifer been taking care of you?" Unlike ever other lord I have ever been around, Laguna was the only one who spoke so oddly. "Yes father. Seifer has been taking care of me." A sigh left Squall's lips after the statement, not like I could deny it. I do not believe that I have left the young master's side during the time he was ill. "Good. Good." Yawning Laguna leaned back in his chair as he spoke. In side the grounds he hardly ever used his manners. "I am going to see your mother today… do you feel well enough to join me?"

I watched as the brunet frowned before giving out a sigh. "Yes. I would like to see mother." Never before, have I heard anyone speak of Squall's mother. The only thing I have heard was from Edea, and she simple stated that Squall was close to her and we do not speak of her unless fondly. Being the good little servant I am, I stayed quiet. "After breakfast we shall go out and see her." Smiling Laguna placed a hand on Squall's shoulder before leaving.

Turning Squall set a harsh glare on me. "You are to stay here." Nodding I watched his eyes as they crossed while he thought. Slowly his hand slid up to my face feeling me nod. Stopping all movement, I just sighed as Squall's cool fingers settled on my cheek. "Your skin is warm." Nodding slowly I let my face fall a little in to those cool fingers. They felt like cool water on my face, though without the wetness. A small hum left the brunet before as his thumb started to stroke along my jaw. "Squall, are you coming?" At the sound of Laguna's voice the cool hand dropped. Nearly jumping up the brunet headed for the door. "Stay here till I return." And just like that he was gone.

I sat there after he left, not because he told me to, rather that I wanted to. I found myself sitting there for a rather long time before anyone came by. Quistis was the first to come by, or the first I noticed or noticed me. "Seifer?" The blond was sitting in front of me before I ever realized she was there. A long hum left my throat as I looked her over. "Are you alright? You have not moved in hours," She asked worriedly. Nodding I let a small smile slip on to my lips.

"I am well... just sitting here." Reaching out she placed a small hand to my head. "You do not feel warm..." Moving away from her cool fingers I shook my head. "No Quistis... I am alright. Just thinking..." Frowning she padded my shoulder in a comforting way. "That's where all the smoke was coming from." That got her a nasty glare. "Thanks blondey."

She yelled something but I did not pay attention as I spotted Squall walking in. Already heading out the door, I ended up falling in step with him. The stony brunet kept quiet as we passed several rooms. Finally he stopped at the bathroom with a glare. "You smell that of a horse." Chuckling I opened the door for him. "Good to know I am not the only one who smells like a four legged creature."

Glaring harshly I watched as the brunet swing a punch, but yet I managed to miss this one, "Nice one lover," Though I did miss the kick to the head. Blinking up at the brunet from the floor I realized I had seen a smile from him. Chuckling I got up, ignoring the ringing that filled my head. "You are good."

"I am blind not def." Blinking at his muted voice I was not sure what he was saying. Reaching out he touched my ear. "It shall dissipate soon." Frowning I leaned in to the touch hoping he was right. The ringing was painful. A small frown crossed his face as his fingers slipped in to my hair, letting his hand fully cup my face. I watched as his eyes narrowed then cross in thought. It was rather cute. I opened my mouth to speak to him but Squall only slipped his hand lower and placed his thumb over my lips. "You sound like the back end of a horse when you speak." Smiling the brunet shook his head before moving away and in to the bathroom.

Frowning I fallowed him in stripping along with him. Filling up the smaller tub for us I watched as Squall slipped in. He looked dirty and bruised. "What happened?" I tried to keep my voice quiet because I couldn't quite hear myself. Letting his head fall so it looked as if he were merely looking at the water, watching himself. "I fell off my horse when she bucked." Easing my way over, I gently ran my hand over the deep blue bruise on his side.

"Don't…. it hurts." Pain flashed through his clouded eyes for a moment after I asked my question. "Sorry..." My own word picked up when the ringing stopped in my ear and rang through the room. Slowly Squall let his face turn to mine. As softly as I could I rested my hand over the abused flesh, but held it still. "That feels better..." His words were a mere whisper. "Why does your hand make it feel better?" He asked, though I was unsure if he was asking me or just thinking aloud. Frowning slightly I shook my head. "I do not know Squall." A small sigh left his lips before he leaned in and pressed his face in to my shoulder.

Using my free hand I ran my fingers through his damp hair. "Are you still ill my lord?" Scoffing softly the brunet nuzzled his face a little deeper in to my neck. "No… tired Seifer." Nodding I shifted my hand pulling the smaller man closer, and amazingly Squall did not fight the touch. "Warm…" The whisper left his lips with a slur as his face pressed in to my neck. "So warm Seifer." The brunet mumbled softly with his face buried in my skin. I grew stiff in his arms as they wrapped around me drawing his body closer to mine. "My lord…" I tried my best to keep from sounding like I were out of breath, but it did not work.

"As I have told you before," his face came up so I could see his eyes. "You are to call me Squall." Frowning for a moment I gazed at his face before smiling. "Alright Squall." Bending my head a bit I pressed those soft pouting lips to mine. He stilled for a moment and I feared that he would throw another punch, but he did not. Those lush pouting lips kneaded against mine as he pushed his body closer to me. Pulling away I looked at him with a small amount of fear running through me. You do not touch your lord's children no matter what. Normally it meant death, and sadly I liked living. "My lord… I am sorry.." Instantly I moved away, starting to get out of the water. "You are my servant. You will stay here." The brunet barked at my back.

Turning back to look at him slowly I found his face blank. "Sit." My body stayed where it was, I did not want to sit or go near him. My old masters have taught to expect pain. "I am your master. Sit or it is the whip for you." A bone chilling shiver ran through me as I moved to a seat. Getting himself up, I watched as Squall walked closer to me and place a hand on my shoulder. Despite all my efforts I still flinched under his touch. Dropping his hand Squall left me in the tub. "Clean up. You still smell like a horse." And with that he left me alone and freezing in the hot bath.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long.. the holidays demanded me. There's a lot going on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know. Well classes have started and work is calling. I'm off and will start writing more this weekend. Have a good one. Thank you!


	7. Coming Closer

AN: Ello! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was a pain to get through, but it was needed. So things are set up. Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I am trying to get them out as fast as I can though it is taking a life time I know. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter Seven: Coming Closer.

I spent the rest of the day in my room saying, I was not hungry when Quistis came calling for dinner. Fear filled me, my words and actions normally ended with me at the wrong end of the whip. This one was surely going to end with a good lynching. When I was younger and sent to my second master I had tried the same act on the man's son. We both had enjoyed it but the boy refused to say anything when we were found. I was given the worse whipping of my life, and later ran when I was sixteen.

It was not until dark had settled in clearly and the moon was high when Squall came storming in to the room. Sitting at the center of the bed with my back to the headboard, I forced myself to stay still. "Seifer." Inching to the bed, Squall kept a hand out as if he expected the bed to be moved. I should have moved things around, left the blind man in the dark, figuratively speaking.

"Speak Seifer." A threatening heat hung in the air as Squall bumped in to the bed. Pulling myself as flat as I could to the headboard, I waited for him to make a move. "Say something now Seifer or I will fetch a whip and you will scream when I hit you." Narrowing my eyes at him I slipped off the bed at the other end. "I know my place my lord; it has been beaten in to me many times. What does my lord wish of me?" Even though the brunet could not see me I forced myself to bend in to a mocking bow. "I am at your mercy."

I watched as several emotions crossed his face before the cold stony expression set back on to that face. "Come here now." Standing as tall as I can, I went to him, but stayed a good two feet away from him. "Matron saved you something to eat." Reaching out he touched my face for a moment, my own body wanting to flinch but did not. "She is worried about you. Let us head down there and eat something." Nodding I let out a small breath, glad to see he had forgotten about earlier. A small bit of fear slipped from my being. Silently I thanked every god I knew of. I did not want to leave this place, it was the closest thing to a home I have ever had.

We ended up at the smaller table inside the kitchen. Sitting on the table were what I could only guess were roasted vegetables and deer meat. Most other masters only give servants leftovers; this was truly something I have not had before. Picking at the meat on the plate I looked up in time to see Squall sigh. Blinking for a moment I lowered my head. "Seifer honey..." Edea's hand was sitting on my shoulder when I looked up at her. "Are you alright honey?" Nodding softly I let her check my tempter. "I am well Edea." Sighing, the woman nodded and turned away leaving Squall and myself completely alone.

The brunet across form me poked at his food before setting down his fork and placing his hand down on mine. "Stop moping around." Removing my hand from under his, I finally looked up at him. I guess they are not going to throw me out in to the cold. Maybe I was lucky with this family. Smirking I leaned in and took his hand in mine, placing a kiss on it gently. "Anything for you master."

Jerking his hand back with a look of shock on his face I couldn't keep myself from chuckling. "Don't worry master I will behave myself." Shifting the brunet slipped out of his seat and walked to the door. "Get up I need to practice my sword." Standing I fallowed him out in to the yard near the stables. Walking inside Squall grabbed two wooden swords. Tossing me one I nearly laughed but held my breath.

I watched the brunet crouch in to a fighting stance, myself fallowing him. It was late and the sun was down, placing me at a disadvantage with sight. Bending my knees I readied myself for him but before I could blink the brunet was charging at me, sword held back ready to strike. Rolling to my right I managed to doge the strike; but it was the back strike he pulled after that, that got me. Groaning I stayed down as Squall swung around placing the tip of the wooden sword to my throat. "You are dead." Chuckling I knocked the sword away I nodded. "I would have been dead with your first strike." Smiling the brunet reached a hand down for me. Taking hold of the said hand I yanked myself trying to get up, but I only ended up pulling the man down on top of me.

Clouded eyes went wide, as I felt Squall stiffen against my body. Smirking I took my sword and slapped his rear with it. A rather unmanly yelp, the one most hear squeaking out of a woman when frightened, slipped past Squall's lips. "My, my, did my master enjoy that?" A growl slipped past his lips as Squall tried to get up but do to my arms being locked around him, he failed.

"Let go of me." There was a demanding tone to his voice. Chuckling I just wrapped my arms around the brunet tighter. "I am rather comfortable." The breath of my words came back on to my face as I spoke to him. "I do not care." He snarled harshly as he flailed about. Laughing I simply stayed where I was letting my wooden sword bounce on the brunet's rear.

"Squall!?"

The voice had called out to him in the night making me freeze in an instant. Eyes wide I looked about only to spot Lord Loire walking closer having spotted us on the ground. Eyes widening I pushed Squall to the side as I rolled and flattened myself to the ground. Blinking slowly I glanced at the brunet who was trying to grain a footing and stand. "Father?"

Laguna's frown deepened as he helped his son up. "Squall.. What is.." Glancing at me I turned my head aside pressing my face to the ground. "Seifer to your room, I shall come for you in the morning. Do not leave unless I have come for you do you understand?" Nodding my head I forgot myself. "Yes My Lord." I whispered before getting up and scampering off. I could hear the other two speaking behind me and knew it was all over. Sighing deeply I entered my room throwing the closest thing across it.

Upon hearing it shatter I simply groaned. Tonight I was going to leave but not after fucking around with the blind prince. It was his fault after all for me having to run once more. Sighing I simply cleaned up but wondered about moving things here and there to confuse the young blind lord. Glaring harshly I simply threw a chair aside before crawling in to bed. Yes I knew I was going to leave. Lord Loire was going to force me to leave or whip me to nearly the point of death.

Settling in I stripped down out of the things tossing them where the hell I pleased. Snuggling in to my bed I forced myself to sleep. If I were to leave I would sleep in a wonderful bed for another night. Though not the greatest sleep I have ever had it would have to do.

I woke the next day to the sun pouring in to my room. Humming quietly I simply lay there not willing to do a thing. Half asleep I simply watched the sun as I lay there. Just as I started dozing off my door opened and Lord Loire walked in. Naked under the covers I could not think about what to do. "Umm My lord," Clinging to the covers I simply rolled aside and bowed. Frowning, the man looked away. "Dress, and hurry."

Dressing quickly I turned to him and got on to my knees pressing low. "Yes my lord?" Keeping my eyes down, I simply pressed myself to the floor. Sighing Laguna shook his head as he looked down at me. "Get up... I can't stand this." Slipping up I simply looked at him but turned my head away quickly. "Are you and my son," Before he could speak, I simply cried out 'no.' Blinking the older man laughed softly.

"Seifer please, stop this." Shaking his head Laguna looked back out the door and sighed deeply. "I just wish to know what your intentions are with my son. Are you simply toying with him for my estate?" Blinking as if it were the weirdest question known to man I simply shook my head. "No. I know my place. I would not do such a thing."

Before Laguna could speak Squall walked in to the room with a slight glare. "Father. Leave him be everything is fine." Shaking his head Laguna looked me over before shrugging. "Alright son. Be good." He called before walking down the hall. Blinking I could hardly stand before I slid down on to the bed and laid back.

"Seifer?" Squall called out as he walked through the room cursing as he bumped in to different things. "You moved things…" He mumbled aloud. Eyes closed I kept quiet as I laid there. "Seifer?" Sighing I reached out my hand. "Here, on the bed." I called out.

I felt Squall's hand settling in mine before the bed sank. "He is not kicking you out right?" The brunet's voice was soft as he pressed in to me. Squall felt hot once more and reached around to feel his forehead. The pale skin was a touch warm and damp. "Your fever came back." My voice was soft even for me. Nodding the brunet pressed tightly to my side burring his face in my neck. "You need to go to bed." I mumbled quietly as I felt him shiver slightly.

Getting up I kept his hand in mine and pulled him close. "Alright back to your room." He simply nodded as I led him through the bedroom and in to his own. Groaning the brunet shook his head. "I am fine Seifer," Shaking my head I settled him in before sitting next to him. "You are over working yourself Squall." Nodding he rolled on to his side snuggling in to the bed and tugged my hand silently asking me to stay with him. "Yes my lord." I teased softly before snuggling in next to him.

Again he pressed close to me letting his face settle in to my neck. "Sleep Squall." Whispering quietly I watched as the young lord slipped off in to a blissful sleep.

An: Ahhh sooo long. I'm sooo sorry. I spent all of Wednesday driving from Orlando to West Palm (just north by like an hour of Miami) and back. My mother and I got to talking about books and I ranted on my fave writers from here and another site. This alone got me thinking I needed to write NOW. So yeah I did. Hahah. Hope you like it and I'm starting the next chapy NOW.'

Zoe


	8. 8: kiss

An: Hello! I know it's like life time to update but yes I am still trying. School's gone crazy and I'm trying to pick up a third job.. so please forgive me.

Chapter Eight; Kiss

I do not know when I feel asleep but I did. Squall was warm to the touch but shivered as if he were drowning in an ice bath. Sighing deeply I checked his head noting his fever had gone down but not fully gone. Brushing back his hair I was left to watch him. He was rather beautiful.

Squall's chocolate hair fell in to his face hiding the feminine shape of it, the small nose and pouty bowed lips. Smiling softly I simply lay there watching the younger man sleep. His slim light boy pressed tightly to me. Just as I was about to start dosing once more the door opened quietly and in snuck Laguna. Frowning when he spotted me he simply shook his head. "His fever is back yeah?" Nodding I turned to face the lord of the house.

"Hyne this one is a bad one." He whispered before reaching out and brushing Squall's hair back. "He asked you to stay like this?" Nodding I tightened my hold on Squall for whatever reason. I felt I needed to keep this younger man close, and no it was not the fact that he was blind. Letting go of a shaky sigh I closed my eyes. "He will sleep for a while longer." I mumbled softly before a yawn grabs me. Nodding his head Laguna looked over the pair of us. "Be careful. If I find out you hurt him in any way you will wish for death." Sighing I nodded. "I shall remember that." I mumbled as he walked away.

Again not a threat I have not heard before. Yawning softly I simply press back down in to the brunet and slip off in to sleep. I was comfortable and warm pressed to the young lord of the house. It was not till the bed shifted next to me when I woke again. Sitting up a touch I looked over to Squall and smiled softly. "Morning," Frowning the brunet nodded before snuggling in to the covers once more. His hand lazily moved to my face feeling it for a moment. "You are tired." He whispered with sleep laced in his voice. Nodding my head I pressed a kiss to his palm with a small hum. "Yes I am." Pulling his head back the brunet glared at me.

"Do not do such teasing things," Snapped the brunet with a harsh look. Laughing softly I nodded before pressing close once more. "Alright my lord, though your face is priceless when I do such things." I hummed softly before snuggling my face in to his hair. Sighing deeply the brunet snuggled in as well humming. Opening my eyes I lazily watched him blink before he settled for closed eyes.

I wondered if being blind is like having one's eyes closed at all times. Frowning I simply closed my eyes wondering if all Squall could see were the simple red and dark shadows. Sighing deeply, I simply rub myself in to the brunet's hair with a light hum. "What are you doing?" Jumping slightly at his voice I started laughing. "One would think you would be both blind and dumb." Scoffing Squall shifted turning as if he were going to look at me but only ended up in staring at my nose. "The only one who should be dumb is you, though sadly you are not mute." Smirking, the brunet leaned his head down pressing it to mine the best he could. "Why could you not be mute?" He asked teasing before shaking his head. "Do I still have a fever?" Being this close to the brunet made me nearly made me pass out, seeing how close we were. Sighing I nodded slowly. "Yes you are." Huffing Squall shifted his head aside before pressing it to my neck. "No fair." The younger man huffed softly. Chuckling I rubbed the brunet's back with a small sigh. "Why is it unfair?"

Pulling back I guessed that Squall was trying to look at me but then again the brunet is blind. What does he really see when he looks at me. "What do you see?" Before I could stop myself it slipped from my lips. Eyes wide I shook my head. "Sorry." Grunting the brunet pressed his face back where it was. "Do not be sorry Seifer. I see shadows but nothing else. I wish to do something but my illness stops me from doing so." Squall whispered before shaking his head. "Do so Squall." Was all I could say, I hardly expecting him to answer my other question.

Shifting back Squall nodded his head before leaning in. Gasping I watched as Squall's eyes crossed and his lips pressed mine. Those soft bowed lips kneaded in to mine before I took over. Wrapping my arms around his back tighter I simply took over pressing back just as hard. With a swipe of my tongue I was allowed in. In the heat of the moment I simply rolled so I was atop the brunet. Coming away both of us panting heavily. "My.." Shaking his head Squall pressed a finger to me. "No.. I am not going to let you call me that." He mumbled.

Shaking my head I simply slipped off of the brunet and sighed deeply. "As I will not let you use me as your slave for sex." Squall nearly laughed at that moment before slapping at my chest. "Would I be the one to do that?" He asked before laughing deeply. Smiling I found it wonderful to see the brunet's smile and laugh. Frowning I simply moved away. "You are my lord. And if a sex slave is if you wish I will help you pick one out but I will not be your plaything."

Sitting up Squall shook his head as he reached out pulling me to him. "No. Though I do like your touch," Squall announced before falling back against the bed and groaning. "You are ill with fever. Sleep little lord. I will get you something to drink." Not leaving him time to say no, I left the room paying no mind to the angry brunet's yell.

Heading to the kitchen I took my time ignoring most as they pasted me. Finally getting to the room I needed to I sighed quietly. "What do you need Seifer?" Quistis asked as she shifted about making dinner. "Our ill little lord needs something to drink, and as much time as we can manage." I simply mumble. Frowning the woman settled in next to me with a small sigh. "What happened?"

Shifting I looked to Quistis and cocked my head to the side. "Can we talk somewhere privet?" Quistis quirked a brow before grabbing my arm and dragging me down a hall. Ducking in to a rather small in cove, "What happened?" Sighing, I simply sit on the small bench there and look at her. With a soft hum I looked away from her. "Does Squall have a woman he is to marry later on, or a woman he has been with at any point?" Laughing Quistis waved her hand about. "No.. no.. Laguna has made sure he was always cared for but all the girls he brought over Squall pushed away. He did have a bout with Zell but it ended quickly." Sighing, the blond woman pushed my hair back and sighed deeply. "Did he show interest in you?"

Worrying my bottom lip I nodded. "Yeah he did. I told him that I would not be his sex slave." I mumbled before blushing brightly. Shaking her head Quistis nodded before shifting so I would look in to her eyes. "I understand what you were saying but Squall is not like that." She whispered with a small smile. "Go along and take him some water. Squall gets a touch lose when he's ill." She mumbled. Nodding I got up and sighed deeply. "Thank you." Sighing deeply I went back to the kitchens and got the water before heading back to the bedroom.

Opening the door I sighed deeply at the sight of the brunet passed out in the bed. Yawning, I simply settled the glass down before going to the small sofa and lying down. I could wait for Squall to get better before doing anything about it.

An: I am sorry it took so long but I kinda got stuck on what I wanted to do. I wanna thank everyone who added this as a fave.. It's very… Nice to open an e-mail and see someone else likes my craptastic work. Please review. Have a happy holidays!


End file.
